With increasing abundance and popularity of smart devices (for example, smart refrigerators, microwave ovens, televisions, etc.), various environments and conditions are also increasingly intellectualized, and interaction between human and various smart devices attracts more and more attention, resulting in a growing amount of data to be generated and a higher and higher degree of specialization. At present, smart devices vary widely, generality of platforms is poor. Device intellectualization relates to the Internet, control and other fields, and involves a wide range of technical fields, such that technical requirements are relatively high to implement intellectualization.